PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This proposal is a resubmission of the University of Arizona Cancer Center?s (UACC) Cancer Prevention and Control R25T postdoctoral training program re-competition. This program was first funded by the National Cancer Institute (NCI) in 1998 as a R25T and currently continues under that mechanism (2R25CA078447). Our R25T program is currently in a no cost extension year and has supported 9 successful postdoctoral fellows over the current grant cycle (2010 ? 2015), 44% of whom are from underserved populations. This T32 proposal requests 4 postdoctoral positions per year for two-year training periods with the goal to train a maximum of 10 postdoctoral trainees over five years. Upon program completion, T32 fellows will be prepared to proceed to successful and productive independent cancer health disparity research careers that contribute to decreases in cancer morbidity and mortality among underserved populations. This will be achieved through two designated foci: 1) recruit qualified trainees committed to cancer prevention work in underserved populations, including researchers from underserved communities and those with an interest in cancer health disparities science; and 2) train individuals in cancer prevention and control and health disparities science to reduce health disparities. During this training program, fellows will be required to 1) engage in a primary research project along with required coursework, including a health disparities training curriculum; 2) attend and lecture in the weekly UACC Cancer Prevention and Control seminar series; 3) submit their work for presentation and publication in peer-reviewed journals; 4) attend scientific and career development meetings; and 5) develop a grant proposal for research funding. This proposed Cancer Prevention and Control Health Disparities Training Program aligns with the University of Arizona?s strategic plan and addresses the needs of our State?s unique population (25.5% Hispanic, 4.1% African-American, and 5.8% Native American residents, as compared to national averages of 15.8% Hispanic/Latino, 12.6% African-American, and 0.7% Native American (US Census Bureau)). This distinctive geographic location along with our strong community ties, university partnerships, CPC postdoctoral training history, and university infrastructure and resources uniquely position us to train the next generation of CPC researchers focused on reducing health disparities and working with underserved communities.